


"Take me instead."

by imbxdateverything



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, FebuWhump2021, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Whump, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Whump, Prompt: "Take me instead"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: Joe and Nicky don't like when the other is hurt.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	"Take me instead."

**Author's Note:**

> rlly small ik ik

There was no real reason for this.

The two immortals were really just at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

They ended locked in a small concrete room _by accident_.

"There go our holidays." Joe mused out loud to lighten his husband's mood, who in turn gave him one of his signature - _breathtaking_ as Joe would say- smiles.

"We could still make it." Nicky replied, knowing very well what Joe was attempting to do.

Joe smiled but before he could say anything more, the metal door that was keeping them in there opened loudly.

Three men walked in, the two behind the first carrying a gun each.

Joe and Nicky looked over the men, their eyes trained to search for any concealed reason for concern.

The man in the front seemed to be pondering for a few moments as his eyes moved between the two men searchingly.

"Pick him up." Their boss said in Turkish and pointed at the Italian.

"What are you doing?" Joe demanded.

The men didn't answer him as they hauled Nicky up and out of the small room.

"No." Joe started to panic, "No, let him go. Take me!" He shouted at them.

The men, again, said nothing. They didn't even acknowledge his pleading as they dragged a resisting Nicky out.

Once the two men with his husband were outside, the leader of the group _smirked_ at Joe before also walking out of the room and locking the door behind him.

"No." His voice wavered and his anxiety peaked as he prayed that the men would bring Nicky back.

**Author's Note:**

> stories may be continued if readers wish for it but AFTER February 
> 
> thank you for reading:))


End file.
